


Liking Peter Parker

by Ailurolin



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Ava's onto them, M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurolin/pseuds/Ailurolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Alexander is so fucking in love with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Parker

**Author's Note:**

> SO, i posted this a year ago, but i was so pissed and so unsatisfied with how it was going, so i deleted it. like, the plot was messing up, and Sam was being a little shit, and Peter was also being a little shit. and it sounded like a fnof fanfic that you'd find on wattpad. it was fucking terrible, i was mixing up present and past and future tense, and the plot was stupid. so, after leaving this fic to dust in my google drive, I've decided to come back to it and fix my errors.

Sam enjoys Peter’s company. The small fights they have about Sam’s egocentric personality, poking fun at Peter’s most embarrassing moments and even the bits where they sort of hated each other... Sam really does enjoy Peter Parker’s company.

But, these days Sam feels a lot closer to Peter. He means, A LOT closer. At times he’d find himself leaning on Peter’s shoulders, breathing down his neck or he’d notice how Peter would casually get touchy with him whilst they were talking with their friends. Touching his shoulders, playing with his hair and sometimes cleaning off the mayonnaise Sam still had around his mouth from lunch. Of course, all of this was in friendly terms… For Peter that is.

Sam can’t get over it, he’s conscious about every little thing that Parker does to him. He thinks he might be developing a crush for Peter Parker; the nerdy webhead who makes lame puns that aren’t even that funny… Okay, they are funny, sometimes. But still, he doesn’t want to have these kinds of feelings for his sort-of friend.

Sam’s afraid. He’s afraid of losing Peter because a stupid crush. For all he knows, he doesn’t know if the webhead likes guys. So Sam decides to bury his interest for Peter Parker.

-

Sam wakes up to Peter’s messy brown hair and sleeping face. It’s normal for him these days. Peter and Sam were forced to share a room together because the other rooms in Aunt May’s house were already occupied by their teammates (Also because Aunt May had forced them together). At first, Peter had made Sam camp on the floor, but as time passed, Sam began to spontaneously sleep on Peter’s bed. Peter kicked him off the first few nights, but gradually got used to it. Secretly, Peter thought it was pretty sweet to sleep with someone. He enjoyed the idea of having someone nearby.

Sam crawled out of bed, his hair disheveled and boxers hanging low on his hips.  
“Hey Parker, wake up,” Sam yawned, his eyes on the verge of closing. Peter groaned and rolled over to his side. Facing away from the short boy.  
“Webhead!” Sam grumbled irritably. He reached down and grabbed one of Peter’s shoulders to shake him awake. Wrong move though. Peter grasped the tired boy’s arm and pulled him.

Sam fell on top of Peter laughing, “Dude, what the hell are you doing?”  
Peter chuckled, “You should’ve seen your face! I wish I could’ve taken a pic of that.”  
Sam tackled Peter and began to wriggle his fingers up and down the superhero’s rib cages, making him shriek with laughter and howl about how he was going to pee his pants.

“That’s what you get for trying to mess with me, you asshole," Sam grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest, priding himself for making Peter Parker look like a hot mess so early in the morning.  
"Whatever, bucket-head. Now move, I seriously need to go pee."

While Peter was in the toilet, Sam picked up the clothes that were scattered aimlessly across the floor and crawled into it. He entered the vacant bathroom and began brushing his teeth. He heard the flush of a toilet, and Peter entered the bathroom to wash his hands.

"I like your top. I should Google shirt where you bought it," Peter joked as he washed his hands. Sam glanced down at his chest and realised that he wasn't wearing his shirt, but Peter's shirt. He eyed Peter's goofy after-pun smile and then continued brushing his teeth, muttering "Very punny.”

"Could you lovebirds hurry up because there's like three other people who need this bathroom.” The duo turned and saw a cross Ava standing outside the bathroom in her light blue pajamas. "We're not lovebirds, Ava," Peter outlined as he squeezed mint toothpaste onto his red toothbrush. Sam heard Ava scoff a "Sure Jan," before she returned to her bedroom to change into her day clothes.


	2. Glue, sauce, and snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sauce and lots of kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/2519525 I like this chapter, next chapter is better though, keep reading and you'll find out if it's better... This is, by all means, not self-promotion. But maybe it is... Keep reading and you'll find out if this is a self-promotion or not...

It's another usual day of crime-fighting with the team and listening the Trapster's crappy glue jokes.

 

"Get a glue heroes! Today is the day I'll finally defeat you!" The Trapster roars.

Spiderman swings at the Trapster, kicking him in the face and making him fall onto his ass. "Why don't you try to stick yourself up first!" Spider-man remarks, chuckling.

(Author’s note: pick)

 

The villain screeches at Spider-man, bounces up onto his feet again and begin shooting his glue guns at him, missing by a mile. White Tiger jumps down onto the villain and lashes at him. Powerman socks him in the face. Iron Fist punches him with his chi powers. And Nova, well, the idiot shoots his force beams at the villain's container and damages it. The glue guns become unstable and fires everywhere, the team does their best to avoid the sticky situation they'd had to get out of if they got shot.

 

"Seriously, Trapster? Is that all you got? I could single handedly kick your butt!" Spiderman bragged loudly, swinging from post to post, unconcentrated on his surroundings. "SPIDER-MAN! LOOK OUT!," He heard Powerman shrieking from the distance. The web slinger turned to look in front of him, and what he saw was Nova's mid-scream face before their excruciatingly painful collision.

 

The two superheroes fall to the ground in a loud thud. They had been knocked out. The Trapster grinned as he aimed his, still out-of-control glue guns at the boys. The glue was shot onto their hands several times before the White Tiger kicked the Trapster so hard that Powerman could hear the comical "CRACK!" of the blow.

 

When Spider-man and Nova woke up, they were still on the streets, but their teammates were crowded around the two, peering down at them.

"What happened?", Spider-man stuttered.

"You two nitwits whamed into each other and got knocked out, then the Trapster glued your hands together," Ava explained, her face unimpressed.

"Can't you get the glue off?" Nova asked, tugging at the white sticky substance.

"The Trapster used something in his glue, upgraded it, we don't know what he'd added but we'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D for examination," Luke asserted as he offered a hand to pull the yellow and black suited hero up.

 

"So we're stuck like this forever?" Spider-man choked, pulling his left hand up to inspect the glue that had his and Nova's hand cemented together.

"No Spider-man, your hands will be adhered until S.H.I.E.L.D has found a solution," Iron Fist points out.

The two boys look at each other. White Tiger sighs and cites, "Look, you loser wimps, it's not like it's going to be any different. You two are already always together, like you're literally dating each other."

"But the only part missing is the kissing part," Luke chimed in, making a smoochy face and holding his hands up to represent two lips kissing.

Spiderman whips his head around and looks at Nova. He remained quiet. Peter's glad that he's wearing his mask, or else the team would probably see the embarrassment on his face. Spiderman turns his head back to the three who are grinning impudently, "I told you this morning! We're not dating! We're just friends!"

 

Iron Fist glances at the shorter boy, "It seems as if Nova has not said anything about this." "Dude, he's right, we just hang out together," Nova states weakly and crosses his arms, accidently pulling Peter along with him. Ava snickers, and mutters something along the lines of, "Doesn't explain why you spoon in bed.” Peter chokes, Nova eyes go wide and the team snigger at the pair. "OKAY!" Peter jawed loudly, "Let's just go back now! Aunt May will probably be home soon." Spider-man marches off, dragging a Nova yelling "DUDE! CAN YOU NOT PULL ME? I CAN WALK!" alongside him.

 

-

 

When they get home, the team quickly changed out of their uniforms. Of course, Peter Parker and Sam Alexander had trouble doing that, as they toppled over each other multiple times and argued about how it was “all your fault that we're stuck like this." Peter and Sam leave half their suit on, unable to remove them as their hands were inconveniently glued together.

 

When they dressed in regular clothes, suits hidden beneath, Aunt May comes home, greeting the team. The team returns her greeting with warm hugs and questioning her how her day was. But, when Aunt May realises that her nephew’s hand were glued snug together with his friend's, she was immediately concerned. "Sam, Peter! What happened to your hands? Is it something serious?" she gasped.

"Oh this?," Peter raises his hand, forcing Sam's hands to go up as well, "It's nothing Aunt May, Sam just messed up bad in science, it should come off soon.”

"Yeah, don't you worry, Mrs. Parker," Sam added beaming, undisturbed by the mild insult Peter winged in his presence.

"Well, I do hope it comes off soon, or Sam and I might not be able to go skydiving this weekend!" she crooned. "Now, who’s hungry?”

The teenagers all raised their arms and chorused a loud "me!", Aunt May laughed in amusement and replied with an "Alright!" and skipped into the kitchen. "Come on webhead," Sam pulled, "Let's go to the kitchen to help.”

 

Sam drags Peter into the kitchen where Aunt May had already begun working on dicing the greens. "Hey Mrs. Parker! Is it okay if we help?" Sam asked. Aunt May burst into a big smile and exclaimed, "Oh! Sam! You're such a sweetheart! Come, help me finish this up!"

Peter, feeling left out asked, "What about me Aunt May?"

"Oh Peter, did you remember the last time you tried cooking? You almost set the kitchen to flames!" his Aunt remarked, flailing her arms dramatically, "Maybe you should just watch Sam! Maybe you'll learn something! Ah, darn, seems as if I’ve forgotten a few things at the market, I’ll be right back. Sam you keep slicing and dicing away. Toodlee-doos!” Aunt May exited, slipping out of her sky blue apron.

Peter heard Sam snicker next to him, and elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Shut up bucket-head.”

"Okay, okay!" Sam snorted impishly and continued with his job.

 

It was quiet for a few moments before Sam opened his mouth again, "Hey, but seriously? You can't cook?"

Peter eyed Sam, sort of annoyed that he'd have to answer that. "Yeah...", Peter grumbled, averting his eyes from Sam's smug gaze.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You’re the biggest loser ever, into by- be- what’s that science word? The one that with animals and stuff?"

“Biology?”, Peter answers, irked at his ignorance of simple scientific terminology.

“Oh yeah, anyways, what I was saying was that you’re a huge fucking nerd dude, no wonder you can’t get into MJ’s pants.”

 

Peter gawks in awe, ”WOW. Thanks, _Sam_. FOR HURTING MY **FEELINGS**!”, Peter tackles Sam onto the bench and tickles him with intensity using just a single hand. Sam lets out a loud strangled noise at the surprise attack but suddenly cracks an explosion of laughter, dangerously waving the kitchen knife in the air. “D-DUDE!” he manages to stutter, “DUDE! STOP!” He giggles, defeated.

“Don’t make fun of me. I just haven’t met the right person, plus if anyone knew I was the wall crawling spider-man, I’d get all the chicks!” Peter pouts furiously, ending with a playful smirk.

“So you haven’t dated anyone yet?” Sam softly inquires. Peter hastily adds, “But there’s this one girl who I know has a total cr-" he pauses, noticing the red tint sneaking soundlessly into full colour on Sam’s brown cheeks. “-rush… Sam?”

 

Sam peers at Peter with wide, lapis blue eyes and gingerly bites his lower lip. And then Peter’s suddenly aware of how Sam’s pale violet red lips look so alluringly soft and how gratifying thick and dark his eyelashes are, as if they were firm, bold strokes of indian ink on heavy paper. His chest tightens and he stifles. Then his feels his stomach fluttering and suddenly he feels dizzy - like he’s going to faint. But Sam grabs a hold of Peter’s wrists and he’s leaning closer to Peter. Peter feels his heart beating obnoxiously in his chest, he’s conscious of how deep Sam’s breathing is and he can sense that his face is becoming slightly red. Sam’s closes his eyes, Peter unnecessarily deducts that Sam’s about to kiss him and promptly shuts his eyes as well.

 

Everything’s dark, and it’s been too long for a simple touch of lips. Peter waits a while longer, just to be sure, but he realizes that it’s never going to come. He hears a constrained snort. He opens his eyes. Sam’s in front of him biting his lip, again. But this time to stop himself from laughing. And when Peter scowls at Sam, Sam lets out a hysterically comical laughter. Peter groans, placing his hand on his hip in disapproval, “Shut up, Bucket head," he mumbles, annoyed. Sam stops laughing soon after, and returns to ridiculing Peter. “Did you think I was going to K.I.S.S you?" he simpers. Peter clicks his tongue and resume their prosaic task.

 

“Hey, Sam?” Peter asks, sounding unsure and Sam replies with a quiet hum of endorsement.

He watches Sam skillfully handle the nakiri knife before asking, “Can you teach me how to cook…?”

Sam smiles amiably, “Sure.”

Peter shifts uncomfortably, unsatisfied with a smile and a simple monosyllabic answer. He’s unsure whether Sam’s ever this nice to him. Whatever the case, Peter represses it and grabs hold of the knife, and Sam kindly helps him out.

 

Sam crosses his arms in satisfaction and pulls Peter along with him. “Now you kind of know how to cook, good job web head!”

“Thanks, man”, he glances  over to Sam, who was watching him stir a pot.

“It’s cool dude”, Sam pipes, “Okay, I’m going to go help Aunt May with the sauce, you stay here and just keep stirring.”

Before Peter could stop him, Sam pulls his friend along. Peter falls, but with quick mental chronometry, he grabs onto the nearest object but it spills haphazardly across the floor. When Peter goes down, he yanks Sam along with him and they fall, causing a loud ruckus. Everything just went wrong. Peter groans in pain and lifts his head to see Sam, also in the same condition. He tries to gets up and finds himself in thick, warm red paste. Pasta sauce. “SAM!” Peter screeches, wiping the warm red sauce off his face. Sam is down, he’s down and he’s so dead and embarrassed. He picks himself and Peter up and Aunt May comes running into the kitchen carrying brown paper bags. “SWEET M-! PETER! SAM! WHAT HAPPENED?”

“I am so, _SO_ sorry Mrs. Parker”, Sam mumbles in agony.

They hear a group of footsteps running down the steps; Daniel, Ava and Luke appear behind Aunt May.

“OH MY GOD, PARKER!” Ava cries out. Ava, Luke and Daniel crack up, they’re laughing hard and slapping their palms loudly on their knees, Luke has to grab the nearest counter. “LUKE! LUKE! GET THE CAMERA! WE NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS”, Ava shrieks laughing. Luke whips out his phone and snaps quick pictures, chortling and tears in his eyes. Sam and Peter cover themselves. “Seriously, can you guys stop?”, Peter snaps irritably, and he hauls Sam out of the kitchen while the three snap pictures of their humiliated faces. “Sorry Mrs. Parker”, Sam adds again as they pass her and exit the spoiled kitchen.

 

Dripping gruesomely of red, they climb the stairs. Peter pulls Sam into the bathroom. “Dude, I am so sorry!”, Sam says before Peter can lash out at him, “I just-” and Sam babbles, and he babbles about everything and how it was an accident and then he says sorry again and again until Peter interrupts, “Sam, it’s cool. Look, it was also my fault anyways, let’s just shower.”

“Together?” His eyes widen as if it’s the most unbelievable thing in history.

“Well, yeah? What, you want to shower separately?”, Peter asks sarcastically, and Sam just bites his lips and blushes. “Again. Biting! Why are you biting your stupid lips Sam? And stop blushing. It’s fucking hot and-”, he angrily feuds inside his head.

“We only take off our clothes okay? And we leave out uniforms on.” Peter sighs.

Sam looks up at Peter again with those God damn beautiful blue eyes and stubbornly agrees.

 

(Note: Sorry have no idea how they’d take off their clothes or put it on, just pretend- just pretend, for _me_ , that they slipped out of it, without shredding a single piece of cloth. Thanks - Kind regards, the author.)

They slip out of their clothes and left their uniforms on, Sam turns on the shower taps and they climb in. The sauce runs off their costumes and into the drain, they shower stall’s small and Sam and Peter are close, too close. Then surprisingly, the glue begins to falls off, slipping off them. The boys look at each other and begin to peel the rest off. Then they’re free.

"What the heck?”, Sam cursed “You could just wash you hands and it’d be off?”

“Apparently, yeah…" Peter grumbled, “God I’m such an idiot." He begins babbling on about science crap and when he finishes, Sam asks if he wants to take off his costume now.

 

“What?” Sam repeats exactly what he says, adding that it was dirty and they should get clean. Peter's slightly baffled, but agrees since his costume does stink like pasta sauce and he just really wants to be clean. Peter slips off his gloves and throw them out the stall and then tugs at the hem of his uniform top and pulls it over his head, he's left with his tights hanging low around his waist. "Wow," Sam thinks, watching Peter's muscles move and contract. He's seen Peter shirtless before, but not when he's _this_ close to him and taking off his tight  wet uniform while water's spraying unforgivably down his shoulders, and running, running, running down his chest, and down his sculpted abdomen and then sinking into his spider-man tights. Then Sam notices the obvious, Peter's tights are wet, and it shapes the curve of his co- "Hey Sam, come on. Do you need me to help you undress?" Peter's pulling down his tights now, and it's so low Sam can see his pubic hair trailing down.

 

Then he goes a bit more and Sam sees the base of his dick and then Sam sees it entirely - sees it casually chilling between Peter's thighs: fucking long and thick and everything. He makes a choked noise. Sam hears a coy cough and he looks up at Peter. He's clearly embarrassed and avoiding Sam's gaze. "Sam, stop looking. Please. Just get out of your clothes." He blushes, he didn't know he'd been staring that much, "Sorry." He slides out of his costume ungracefully and because he'd been rushing, slips. Peter quickly catches his shoulders but Sam lands into the crook of Peter's neck anyways. They pull away from each other and quickly apologize and Sam bites his fucking lips again.

 

(Note: Yes, friends, chilling, like a hot babe by the pool on a summer's day)

 

He scrubs Sam's black hair with shampoo and watches the water hit his back. "This is nice," Sam states out of nowhere, "We should do this more often."

"You mean get get knocked out while fighting Trapster, get stuck together, try to teach me to cook, fall over, spill pasta sauce everywhere on the kitchen floor, walk around the house dripping with sauce, then take a naked shower together in a stupid cramped stall?"

Sam turns his head, an unusually sweet smile plastered across his face, "Yeah, sure... Why not?"

Peter sighs, and watches the shampoo wash off Sam's hair and mark a soapy path down his neck. He touches the soapy trail on Sam's neck and he feels his teammate shiver. Then Peter's wondering.

"Bucket head, did you really want to kiss me?" He doesn't respond, just plays with the pale dove soap bar in his hands. Peter sighs again and rests his forehead on Sam's shoulders. He places a finger at the body of Sam's spine and slowly drags it until he's at the tailbone, close to the beginning of Sam's ass. "Sam, want to kiss me now?"

 

He turns around and he stares hazily at Peter and pulls him in. Sam's got his hand at Peter's waist, holding it, he's got his body so fucking close the base of their  cocks are brushing in child's play. Peter kisses Sam's hot red earlobes and Sam whispers a sweet curse together with Peter's name as if it was one of the 7 deadly sins. Gentle lips run down Peter's pale neck settling on the exposed area near his jaw. Sam pecks it, kisses it, bites it, sucks on it hard - hard enough that blood rises into his skin, and Sam's kissing the little oval spot of red - a halo of teeth prints circling it.

 

Peter groans, and holds Sam's face in his hands, leaning in and he- "SAM, PETER, STOP MAKING OUT IN THE SHOWER AND COME DOWN, WE'RE HAVING DINNER!" Ava's loud call and remark sends Peter and Sam flying away from each other. "WE'RE NOT HAVING MAKING OUT, AVA!" they call in synchronisation.

"SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING PEOPLE WHO ARE MAKING OUT IN THE SHOWER WOULD SAY!" Ava calls back, the boys could practically sense Ava laughing. "Holy shit, does she actually know?" Peter asks.

 

The boys realised they've forgotten to bring in clothes and they make a run for it to Peter's room. They jump into their clothes, hair still damp with water. Sam grins at Peter, pulls him in and kisses him square on the lips. Peter's lips are softer than they look. "That's my first kiss," Peter says, holding Sam's cheeks and pressing his forehead against his. Sam kisses him again, "Now that's my second kiss," Peter mumbles and pecks Sam's pretty lips once more.


	3. Sam Loves Waking Up Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning wood

Sam's a morning kind of guy. He enjoys waking up to see the sun creeping up from the horizon and he especially enjoys the feeling and taste of the cool blue air. Sam loves waking up early. But, you know what Sam doesn't enjoy? He doesn't enjoy waking up early because of Peter Parker’s morning wood poking at his exposed back.

 

Peter's bed hair brushes against the back of Sam's neck and it tickles. He frees his hand from Peter’s slack arms. Peter moans tiredly and wraps his arms tighter around him. Sam can feel his erection pressing harder against the small of his back.. “Ugh, webhead," Sam thinks angrily.

 

He directs Peter’s arms away from his torso slowly, making sure not to wake Sleeping Beauty. That’s when Sam feels Peter’s dick twitch, and he’s gasping into Sam's shoulders. He cums in his briefs, and it soaks through. Sam feels Peter's cum soaking onto his backside, leaking. He turns his head to look at Peter, undisturbed and sleeping peacefully. “Oh my God," Sam thinks, “Peter Parker, did you just cum? Did you just cum on my back?" Sam hastily moves an inch away from Peter and touches his back. He feels the gooey thick substance, and brings it to his face to glare at it.

 

He hears Peter mumble his name, and feels a warm hand slide from his hip and snake down into his boxers. He realizes that Peter's half asleep and he's got reality muddled up with fiction. Peter wraps his hands around Sam's limp cock and slides his thumb across his dick and rubs his small slit. Sam grumbles because, God does he want this so much. It's been a month since Peter and he started to date, and Sam's been absolutely craving for something, anything. But his dumb web-headed boyfriend was busy: busy doing this, and busy doing that.

 

Sam's hot under the blankets, and it's getting harder to breathe because he's  fucking gasping and moaning into the pillow. Peter's sleepily fisting his cock, pulling it and pushing the sole of his thumb into his wet tip. Then his hand slowly comes to a halt. And Sam's hot and bothered, but also extremely confused and embarrassed. He croaks out Peter's name in question. No answer. Sam turns around to see messy brown hair resting on his back, shoulders breathing at an easy pace. Peter fell asleep. Peter fell asleep while jacking his boyfriend off and now Sam's got to deal with his incredibly hard cock.

 

Angrily, he pulls the blanket away and rolls off the bed. Sam glares at Peter when he's on his feet. (Yes, Peter Parker, how dare you not jack me off half asleep until I ejaculate!  - Author) Sam grabs fresh clothes from the wardrobe and walks to the bathroom. He locks the door, pulls off his childishly patterned boxers - okay, it was actually Peter's boxers - and turns on the shower taps. The water gushes down into the drain. He waits for the water to warm, dick throbbing in his boxers. When Sam’s in the shower, he starts to fist his blushing red cock, leaning onto the tiled wall for support. Sam's glad that S.H.I.E.L.D upgraded all the rooms to be soundproof or he wouldn't be allowed to cry out this loudly; moaning Peter's name and fucking himself harder, gripping and twisting his fist around his hard swollen dick.

 

Sam listens the loud slapping of skin on skin and remembers the way Peter's hands moved on his cock so lazily.  He remembers fucking Peter's mouth last week, pushing a slippery tongue into his warm mouth and Peter singing in quiet moans. God, it was amazing. He remembers Peter grinding him hard into the couch while they left Jurassic Park playing alone in the dark room. Instead, he watched Peter. He watched him nibble his neck, forehead sweaty, lips parted and eyes half lidded. He listened to Peter whisper dirty things into his ears about how he was going to drag his wet pink tongue up his long, thick cock and then about how he was going to devour his tasty cock like it was sweetest vanilla ice cream. Sam came first and fast, pulling and knotting his fingers into Peter's hair. Of course, that hadn't happened yet as Peter promised. The furthest they'd gone was grinding. Well, now,  the furthest they'd gone was half a hand job.

 

Sam grabs a bottle of conditioner and squeezes it onto his fingers. He spreads the conditioner on and around his hole, imaging Peter's fingers, the fingers with Sam's cum all over them. And then he pushes a finger in, groaning at the feeling of his finger. He pushes it in and out, slicking it open, then he pushes a second. He thrusts his fingers in and out, pushing his body into his fingers, feeling for his sweet spot. And he curls his finger and it hits, and Sam's scratching the slippery white wall and moaning Peter's name. His lips pretty and red, open and wet and he fucks himself on his fingers, hitting his prostate over and over and over again, till he's just so fucking close. Sam's impatient and he just wants to cum, he wants to cum so fucking badly, so he pulls out his two fingers and shoves four fingers inside. His skin tears. He hisses and curses when he feels water run over and into the small cut.

 

"Dude! Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants in pain. Now his session is ruined because of the stupid anal tear. He thinks about how if Peter had just fucked him in the bed, he wouldn't have had to masturbate. He finishes off with a quick hand job leaves the shower, gets dressed and leaves the bathroom, hair still slightly wet.

 

He climbs back into Peter's bed and wraps his arms around him, kissing his eyebrows.

"Were you just masturbating?" He hears a sleepy muffled voice talking in his chest, "Sorry I fell asleep half way..." The sleepy head untucks itself from Sam's body and faces him. Sam hums. "It's okay," he whispers and Peter kisses him on the corner of his mouth. And they stay close to each other, lips almost touching, eyes staring, and noses breathing the same cold air.

 

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Sam says, curling into his boyfriend so he's just a little bit closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been writing new chapters, this is a chapter I made several months ago. I am truly ashamed.


	4. Lodging a bit of tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Peter get intoxicated while watching Robocop. Mutuality is questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REFUSE to abandon this fanfiction. I REFUSE.

Sam was indulged and intrigued by Peter. He spent most of his hours wondering about Peter and chuckling to himself about how terrible his hair is, or at the design quality of his shirts. Sometimes he’d text Peter during science, or maths, since he found those subjects tedious and honestly, he didn’t want to hear anymore about how to find the angle of the circle, or was it a triangle? Well, it didn’t matter anyway, Sam was busy smirking at the back of Peter’s head after sending him a dirty text.

 

When Peter read the text, Sam could see his boyfriend’s trembling hands, his blushing ears and his cheeks widening into a constrained smile. Sam felt entirely cheeky and devious whenever he did this… even _bad_. Because, during the day, in front of a class of 28 students? Of course he’d feel naughty. Usually after class, Peter would grab Sam’s elbows, and drag him into the nearest blind spot, snog his face and touch him up and down until you couldn’t differentiate whether he’d just been pushed around and punched a few times by a gang, or been face fucked by Peter Parker.

 

Peter and Sam would walk back to their group and everyone would ask why the hell Sam looked like Flash Thompson just kicked him in the face. Sam just grinned and said “Dude, I slammed him in the end, it’s cool.” Ava wasn’t believing this flimsy pretext though, she knew what was going on between them. She could see that Peter’s zipper was half way down, his hair was a lot more scruffy, and that his lips were a bit bruised. So, generally, both their lives were pretty great, there was no denying that they were in love.

~

“DUDE, QUICK. I’m starting!” “Uh, yeah, just wait a bit.” Most of the household was conveniently gone, this meant that both of them could get wasted. Luke was still in the house, but he was busy doing his thing; they’d invited him, but he told them that he didn’t want to wake up feeling like the Hulk slammed his head multiple times against a concrete wall. Sam and Peter shrugged and ran down downstairs, grabbed a bottle of vodka and ran back up.

 

They sat on the bed together, a bottle of vodka on Peter’s bedside table, and the moon as a companion. They pressed play, “This is Media-Break. You give us three minutes and we’ll give you the world. Good morning, I’m Casey Wong with Jess-.”

“Parker, it’s gross how you memorized this,” Sam interrupted.

“What? Robocop’s a good movie!”

“Gross.”

Peter shrugged at this and opened the tall bottle of vodka and began to take a sip from it, and then handed it to Sam, their eyes still on the laptop screen. Thirty minutes passed, and they had already passed it between themselves nine times, Sam’s voice was slurred and a little too tickled. He’d irresponsibly drunk more than Peter had, a little more dazed than Peter.

“Hey… hey,” Peter nudged the left side of Sam’s ribs and slurred, “I know this scene. Look- look, Sam, watch me.” Sam slowly turned to watch Peter. Peter waited for a guy in a suit to ask Robocop, “What are your prime directives?” before he began quoting Robocop, “Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the law.” When Peter was done, they burst out laughing, and Sam started crying from laughter. It took them a while before they could “recompose” themselves. They went quiet for a while; the blue screen lit their faces lightly as they sat together under a blanket in the blackness. A second later, Sam spontaneously slapped his hands on Peter’s face and pulled his head tightly towards him, glaring at Peter straight in the eyes, “Web hair, yer a dumbo.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You a dumb.”

Peter frowned, and then his eyebrows squeezed together in confusion and hurt, “Am- am I a-?”

“Ye, VERY!”

Peter’s eyes reddened and a tear threatened to fall from his lower eyelid, “But, why?”

Sam’s hands tightened on Peter’s face and a small fish face formed. Sam sighed, and disgruntledly shook his head.

“But, _Sam_ ,” he whined; “Sam! I- You still like me, right? _Sam_.”

 

He let go of Peter and snatched the bottle of vodka from Peter’s hand and gulped it down, then reached over Peter and slammed it loudly on the beside table. He slid down into Peter’s lap and lay there for a long while watching Robocop. Finally he says, “No, I do not like you,” he paused and brought a hand up to comb through Peter’s hair. “Do you love me? You n’er telled- I mean, tolded me…” Sam giggled inappropriately out of embarrassment. He couldn’t see Peter’s face, the laptop had flipped over so the screen was lighting up the ceiling. “Web head?” Sam sat up slowly. He righted the laptop and saw that Peter was sleeping peacefully, his head fallen downwards.

  
Sam, soberly, although highly intoxicated, turned off the laptop and closed the lid of the bottle of vodka and put them away. He repositioned Peter so that he would be lying comfortably on the mattress, then slid into bed with him, and curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his sleeping body. Then he lay there in the darkness and imagined that the darkness was outer space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be more fun, but I think... I think I like it like this.
> 
> To explain my refusal to abandon this fanfic, it's 'cause I'm getting a little more grown, so I'm starting to think this fanfic is a stupid idea. When I read my previous chapters, I cringe, but I'm not deleting it, or re-editing it because I feel as if It's good to display past mistakes and maybe learn from them. And the only reason I wrote this next chapter is because I had this strong desire to write something. To write a story, y'know. What do you even call that feeling? Graphomania? Yeah, a sudden feeling of ephemeral graphomania.


End file.
